The present invention relates generally to thumb pads and more specifically to a pliable, cushioned thumb pad disposed on a spin cast fishing reel.
Fishing is an extremely popular recreational sport enjoyed by millions of individuals. The basic components required to engage in the sport of fishing is a fishing rod and a fishing reel, both of which are manufactured in hundreds of varieties. One type of popular fishing reel is a spin cast reel. A spin cast reel is similar to a spinning reel in that it includes a circular spool around which a length of fishing line or monofilament is wound. However, a spin cast reel has a closed face. The spool is mounted transverse to the housing and includes a "bail" mechanism and a clutch which when depressed, "locks" the spool, and which when released, "unlocks" the spool to allow the fishing line to be released from the spool.
Known spin cast reels typically have a button or thumb stop mounted on the back end of the reel that is internally connected to the clutch mechanism. The user typically releases the bail by fully depressing the button. While the button is depressed, the spool is temporally locked and the fishing line cannot be unspooled. Next, the fishing rod is brought back behind the user and is rapidly cast forward to propel the bait in the direction of the cast. The user releases the button toward the end of the swing to impart maximum velocity to the bait. With the button released, the forward momentum of the bait draws the fishing line out of the spool. Once the bait is cast and lands in the water, the handle of the reel is then rotated approximately one-half of a revolution to lock the spool to prevent additional fishing line from exiting the spool.
The sport of fishing involves the repetitive operation of casting. In a typical day, a user may cast hundreds or even thousands of times. In known spin cast reels, the button is formed from hard material, such as from hard plastic, which may be similar to the material from which the reel housing is constructed. The user typically applies substantial pressure to the button, even if such substantial pressure is not actually required to engage the button. This is due to the manner in which the muscles of the hand and arm interact during the casting operation. Such repetitive pressure applied to the thumb over long periods of time may cause fatigue and may possibly cause soreness of the thumb. In some instances, repetitive stress injuries can occur. A need exists for a thumb pad or thumb stop that is padded with a cushioning material to reduce the stress on the user's thumb during the casting operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome the above-described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cushioned thumb pad for a fishing reel to reduce thumb stress and thumb fatigue of the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an aesthetically appealing fishing reel thumb pad used to engage and disengage the spool during casting.